


黑曼巴日记（高中篇/少年篇）

by 19981227



Category: Cale Henituse, Choi Han - Fandom, Choi Han/Cale Henituse, Choi Han/Cale Henituse｜Kim Rok Soo, 백작가의 망나니가 되었다 - 유려한 | Trash of the Count's Family - Yulyeohan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25712131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/19981227/pseuds/19981227
Summary: 人与兽人相爱的日常
Relationships: 伴侣, 爱情 - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	黑曼巴日记（高中篇/少年篇）

**Author's Note:**

> 人名都是自己瞎翻译的。凯恩也不应该叫凯恩，正确翻译是凯尔（但我叫习惯了就叫凯恩吧
> 
> ※兽人世界，兽人占比15％
> 
> ※由于法律上和人类地位权利平等的时间没有太久，依旧有很多人对兽人有极大的偏见。
> 
> ※兽人没有发情期。但有部分兽人会有特殊的定期生理现象（例如生子前后筑巢的行为，蜕皮时总是呆滞无神，以及冬眠等等）
> 
> ※黑曼巴崔汉x人类凯恩
> 
> ※快快乐乐甜蜜日常
> 
> （少年篇）

这个世界，对兽人总是严苛又不公平的。

兽人想安稳的活着，实在是很难的事情。

崔汉小时候因为带有剧毒的蛇兽人。所以经常被周边人排斥甚至是欺负。

也因为是孤儿，所以虐打他的人们并没有什么太大的负担。到了初中后甚至经常把他打的全身都严重瘀血。尽管他也不会光挨打，每个人都会被他揍回去，但还是盖不住周边无穷无尽的恶意。

他无数次差点无法压抑本能去咬别人。

可即便年纪还小，他也知道这自己和别人不一样。哪怕只是不小心滴落了一滴毒液在人伤口上，都很可能导致死亡。而那时他作为兽人还太小了。又没有父母支撑，生活本身就很艰难了。虽然不至于严重营养不良。但也因此，他属于兽人的部分成长异常缓慢。

将崔汉从这种绝望的困境中解救出来的正是凯恩。

和崔汉不同，凯恩是学校里地位最高的那类人。

不过凯恩在学校里没有任何亲密的朋友，也没有那个想法。总是独来独往。但因为背靠的家族势力非比寻常，名声权势财力全都集聚一身。没有人敢对他指手画脚，只想着巴结他。

凯恩在学校平时都是在睡觉中渡过。大家对此习以为常，老师也不太管束他。

学校里没有了解凯恩或和凯恩亲近的人，大家也只是大概知道他身体不怎么好，总是一副困倦的脸，午饭时间也在睡。从不见他吃饭。

某一次崔汉被拉到外面施暴的时候，凯恩恰好正处于休息时间。其他人都离开教室去买东西吃，只有凯恩安静的坐在自己的位置上昏昏欲睡。

他的座位在离窗户很近的地方，恰巧就听到了打斗声，随意的往下看了一眼。结果这性质恶劣的校园暴力让凯恩的眉头狠狠的皱起来。

凯恩当场就拿起桌子边上的书包往下面扔，直接砸到一个对着崔汉挥拳的男生脸上。

凯恩和其他的高层次圈子贵族不一样。一点都不在意所谓的体面。

他本来就是上流圈子里相当出名的二世祖。当然是怎么舒心怎么来。用不着委屈自己。

被砸到的男生倒没觉得多疼，只是非常丢面子。往上面看的时候还想狠狠的骂几句甚至想记住对方的脸好去揍人。结果一抬头就看到那一头标志性的红色头发。脸一下子就白了。

凯恩慢悠悠的走到楼下的巷子里。被教学楼遮住的巷子里吹着阴凉的风，明明只能算是凉爽，却硬是把那个拿着凯恩书包的男生吹出一身鸡皮疙瘩。

这家伙居然也没在凯恩下楼的时间跑掉，真不知道是蠢还是什么。

凯恩看了眼坐在角落用手背擦着鼻血，眼睛瞳孔缩成一根针，凶恶的像是下一秒就能咬掉别人一块肉的崔汉。又看了一眼还在别人手里的自己的书包。内心里充满了烦躁。

“那个……赫尼特斯你的书包……”

眼前这个殴打崔汉的男生尴尬的笑着托起书包开口。他再蠢再嚣张也知道赫尼特斯家族的权势有多可怕。

这所学校里大部分都是贵族子弟。也对这种等级制度非常敏感。要是按照中世纪爵位来形容的话，凯恩背后的赫尼特斯家族完全可以排进公爵。而他们只是连爵位都不配有的低层次圈子的人。

要是他敢对凯恩动手，估计赫尼特斯家族能让他死都不知道自己是怎么死的。

然而还没等男生说完，凯恩就一脚踹到男生胸口上。直接把人踹到墙上，那男生的表情一下子扭曲起来。估计是后背撞伤了。

那男生不敢置信的对着凯恩大喊着。

“赫尼特斯！那家伙可是兽人！！”

凯恩走过去把自己的书包捡起来拍了几下。看也没看旁边叫器的人一眼。直接走到崔汉前面表情不满的开口。“坐着干什么？起来。”

崔汉先看了一会凯恩后才慢慢站起来。凯恩一看他脸上还有几道擦伤和没擦干净的血痕。翻起自己的书包，很快就掏出一包纸巾和一小瓶水。

“擦干净。”

崔汉哽了一下，不知道该说什么。默默的接过了沾水的纸巾擦起来。

凯恩这才对着那个后背撞伤的男生说了一句话。

“他倒是比你更有个人样。”

这些混账学生发现凯恩是完全站在崔汉那边的。顿时不敢多话了。

旁边剩下的几个人赶忙带着那个后背撞伤的一起跑了。他们敢打崔汉，可不敢打凯恩。

说白了还是欺软怕硬。

只敢肆意的欺凌比自己弱小的生物，并从欺凌虐打中得到快感。

这本身就是垃圾的行为。

凯恩看崔汉半天擦不干净脸上的血，拨弄了一下头发后拿起新的沾水纸巾直接擦上崔汉的脸。

脸上的表情冷淡又烦躁，手上的动作却很轻。

擦完了之后凯恩一看到那在他眼里严重营养不良的体型，又皱着眉开口。

“饿了？”

崔汉怔愣着点了下头。

“走。去吃饭。”

这就是两人初次的相见。

凯恩拉着崔汉到一家餐厅，点了不少菜。崔汉一开始还不太好意思。凯恩就说吃不完都要扔。

崔汉只好放开了吃。凯恩看到一大桌菜被吃的差不多。就看着崔汉的脸莫名自豪起来。就像看着自家平时一天就吃一口饭的崽突然今天吃了一大海碗一样。

“小孩子就应该多吃一点。”

说出这种老气的话的凯恩却只比崔汉大一岁。

其实崔汉很意外凯恩会帮自己，毕竟凯恩自认不是多管闲事的人。甚至周边有很多人说他是冷血无情的毒种。

（毒种：韩语的直译之一，意为没有感情，做事狠辣，歹毒凶恶）

凯恩并不觉得那些评价有什么错。毕竟他其实知道有一个叫崔汉的兽人被排斥遭到冷待的事情，只是真心不想管那些闲事。毕竟和他素不相识也没见过面。

只是他没想到这个欺凌事件居然很早就上升成了殴打霸凌。

凯恩很看不起那些只会对着比自己弱小的生物叫器施虐的人。

他也不太能理解为什么兽人被排斥的这么严重。实在看不下一个好好的孩子就因为这些破事天天挨揍，就顺着心意做了回善事。

而他做什么事情，只要开了头就一定会坚持下去做到完美。

他帮了崔汉一次，就再也不会允许有其他人再欺凌崔汉。

那之后凯恩和崔汉每天都走在一起，从来不吃午饭只管睡觉的凯恩一到中午就会被进到教室里的崔汉推搡着肩膀困倦的起来。接着被崔汉拉去吃饭。

中午午休时间非常长，不仅能让学生们慢悠悠的吃午饭，还能睡个长长的午觉。所以两人的动作总是不紧不慢的。有大把大把的时间可以做喜欢做的事，闲唠或是打游戏都可以。

正常可没人敢推醒凯恩，因为据传闻凯恩的脾气并不好。被强行叫醒的话很可能挨揍。但被崔汉推起来之后居然连一句指责的话都没说，还默默无言的被拉着往外走。

看的其他人都震惊了。那个一向独来独往孤僻成性的毒种居然有了朋友。

而且还是个被社会和周围人类排斥厌恶的蛇兽人。

凯恩的这些日子一直都和崔汉紧贴在一起。明显是在宣告崔汉是他罩着的人。这之后再也没有人敢对崔汉多说一句不是。甚至还有几个人开始慢慢的对崔汉转变态度，想讨好崔汉，再通过崔汉讨好赫尼特斯家族的长男凯恩。

那些人眼中有着对赫伯特斯家族显而易见的憧憬和崇拜，同时也藏不住对崔汉的歧视。

凯恩对这些一向无所谓。反正不需要他讨好别人。全都交给崔汉自己处理。就让崔汉随心，爱怎么对付都行。就算上手揍人也可以，只要别打死。

凯恩对崔汉的品德坚信不疑。他相信被崔汉揍的人都是活该挨打的畜生。

崔汉从不理会其他的人，总是一心一意的跟着凯恩。一步也不离开。

他们的午饭都是在一个固定餐厅里吃的。那个餐厅里的一个包间被赫尼特斯家族直接订下来了。每天中午都会有赫尼特斯家族固定的厨师做出十几样餐点送到这里供凯恩吃。

在遇到崔汉之前凯恩都懒得出来吃饭。所以这些好手艺最后都进了家里佣人的肚子。搞得有一段时间佣人们都纷纷抱怨自己胖了十斤。

那之后崔汉因为每天午饭都是凯恩提供，崔汉无数次提出过要付账。都被凯恩拒绝了。

“反正有你没你都吃不完这么多东西。”

凯恩还给崔汉介绍了份简单由轻松的高薪兼职。完全解决了崔汉在生活方面和金钱方面的问题。并且还存了不少钱供他上大学的时候使用。

（直到毕业时才知道，他打工的咖啡店是记在凯恩名下的店之一。算是在照顾他）

两人就这么上完了初中进入高中。

崔汉也升上高中后，两人就住在一起。

凯恩想自己搬出来住有一段时间了。正好在初中时做点事情赚了金额相当可怕的钱。

崔汉觉得可以直接来自己家，毕竟现在直接买房子租房子有些不划算。等毕业上大学还要另外租房子。

无论是一开始买租房子还是退房都很麻烦。

至少他的家还离学校近些，也没人，只有他一个人住。

一开始凯恩当然是不同意的。觉得这样很麻烦崔汉。

可崔汉很快就暗暗的提示凯恩。他自己住，还是个兽人，没有父母亲戚不说还要遭受周边人的指指点点，每天都很孤单。

凯恩很快就同意了。毕竟崔汉的确是他打心底疼的后辈。

再者关于兽人的待遇，凯恩也和崔汉在一起后见到了很多。

之前是不清楚也不关心。现在则是感觉非常不可思议。

直到现在为止，凯恩都没有遇到过任何一个对兽人友好的普通人。要么敌视，要么忽视。态度冷漠到了极点。

某种意义上也是为了更好的照顾崔汉，凯恩同意了一起住的事情。

并且尽管崔汉说过很多次不需要，但凯恩也无数次以自己钱多的理由坚定的交房租。崔汉不收他就直接打到对方卡里。

两人依旧是走的最近的朋友。教师和周边的其他学生都默认崔汉是唯一被凯恩看好的后辈。基本上没人敢找崔汉的碴。

少数几个看不惯崔汉靠着凯恩这艘大船的人也在挑衅过之后纷纷被崔汉打的差点半身不遂。

一开始凯恩也很惊讶。毕竟崔汉初中被打的惨兮兮的时候他还记忆犹新。结果现在一看，发现崔汉真的变了很多。

当时那个一身伤痕拼着一口气死盯着自己仇家的瘦弱的男孩，已经长得比凯恩要高小半个头了。身体也在这几年变得非常健康，露出来的手臂上都布满了充满力量感的肌肉线条。

这都是凯恩一直以来不间断投喂的功劳。

和初中时候因为营养不够所以没法好好发展兽人身体的情况不同，这几年崔汉吃的都很好，完美的展现了他属于兽人的身体力量。

说白了就是相当能打。别说十个人，来二十个人在崔汉面前一样是纸老虎。

高中时的崔汉也迎来了第一个属于兽人的异常生理现象。

首先发现的当然是总和崔汉呆在一起的凯恩。

最明显的就是食量减少了。这是凯恩作为一个优秀成年人（？）最担心的一点。

然后就是皮肤变得很干，不是正常的那种干燥。而是像皮肤上有一层薄薄的膜一样。摸起来手感很奇怪。

而且崔汉最近发呆的时间也变多了。总是双目无神的看着前方。

也不爱动弹了。睡眠时间也变得更长了。并且会突然变成蛇一动不动的。

凯恩非常不放心的带崔汉去医院后，医生检查了很久才得出结论。

“这是要蜕皮了。”

“蜕皮？”

崔汉现在还靠在凯恩的肩上，双目无神，嘴里偶尔吐出漆黑的蛇信子。

看起来还比较年轻的女医生收了收资料。

“没错。是兽人特殊的一种自然生理现象。因为兽人与人类平权的时间还没过太久，所以关于这方面的资料和先例其实很少。”

凯恩表示理解。

兽人真正在法律上与人类平权还是十年前的事情。而现在的社会上依旧有对兽人很强烈的偏见与排斥。导致很多兽人就算生了病也很少去医院。

“还有更多的先例吗？”

“目前我们只知道蛇类兽人在蜕皮期间会和蛇类有很多相似点。比如食欲下降，不爱活动，表皮变浅，瞳孔变蓝色再变成乳白等等。但也有个体差异。正常一年里会蜕皮3―8次，一年里蜕皮次数多说明发育成长的很快。”

“这么多次？崔汉你之前也有过蜕皮吗？”

躺在他肩上的崔汉呆滞了几秒后才慢慢摇头。

“根据最近的研究，兽人的特殊生理现象通常会在身体较为成熟的时候开始。因为未成熟的人类身体无法进行这种消耗能量大的生理现象。”

“这样啊……”

这么看的话的确没有错。初中暂且不说，至少在遇到凯恩之后崔汉每天摄入的食物和营养都是最高级的，也因为凯恩给崔汉介绍了轻松的兼职，让崔汉可以尽情的休息。也没有什么烦恼。

高中的男孩子本来就长的很快。虽然现在这个年纪就肉体成熟还是太快了。但兽人总是有着与常人不太一样的特殊部分。凯恩也无法分辨崔汉在高二就迎来兽人的生理现象到底算早还是慢。

“那蜕皮期间有什么建议和需要吗？”

女医生苦恼的按了下笔。看向崔汉的眼神有些厌烦，但还是撑着继续说完结果。

“真的很抱歉。实在是没有更多的先例了。有特殊生理现象的兽人大部分只是表现在行为上，而蛇兽人在兽人中个体数太少了。像这种蜕皮的肉体生理现象我们了解的非常有限。”

“…………好的。谢谢您。”

凯恩摸了摸靠在自己肩上的脑袋，顺着漆黑的头发摸。崔汉又吐纳起蛇信子来，在凯恩的肩上蹭了一下。脸上浮现出漆黑的鳞片。

医院明显的表现出对兽人冷漠不待见的态度。凯恩也没有把希望寄托在医院这边。

凯恩在网上咨询了一下。好在兽人对同类还是比较热心的。凯恩没过太久就得到了回复。

‘这个要根据蛇的种类来分，有些蛇喜欢潮湿的地方，有些习惯干燥的。不过共同点就是因为蜕皮所以需要补充很多钙，并且在蜕皮期间会比较没安全感，喜欢到阴暗的地方蜕皮。’

‘蛇兽人都很怕冷。尽量给他提供温暖的环境。可以尝试着把兽化的蛇兽人放到温水里，他应该会很喜欢。蜕皮时给他周围放一些很粗糙的东西，石头和糙木头砖块都可以，蛇要通过这些东西的摩擦才会更好的蜕皮’

‘蜕皮时和蜕皮刚结束后都会很累，如果他喜欢温水你可以把他泡到温水里，然后给他提供他喜欢的食物。没个十几分钟他就会变得非常精神了。’

‘差不多就这些了。蛇兽人之间的个体差也不小。虽然我也是蛇，但对其他种类的蛇了解的也不多。’

‘还有……谢谢你。

你应该也知道。这个世界上对兽人友善的普通人非常少。像你这样会担心他，去医院后还要在网上一一询问的人就更少了。我真的很羡慕他能遇到你这么好的前辈。’

‘请你一定要在之后的时间里也好好对待他。’

凯恩看着这些回信后心里很不是滋味。非常不爽快。他皱着眉回信道谢后，通过这个app可以给答题的网络用户汇钱的设置给那人汇了一笔钱。

直到显示成功汇入后凯恩才缓和下来神色。迅速起身去准备崔汉需要的东西。

崔汉趴在凯恩身上。脸颊上已经浮现出了细密漂亮的黑色鳞片。眼睛也成了蓝色。看起来很疲惫，没什么精神的靠在凯恩的肩上。

浑身上下唯一用力的就只有那双抱着凯恩的胳膊。

“对不起……本来应该是我照顾凯恩前辈的……当初说大话遭报应了。”

“说什么呢你。”

凯恩摸了两下崔汉脸颊上的黑色鳞片。

又凉又滑，摸起来很舒服。

之前网上查到说蛇是很干净的动物，也没有汗腺，所以身上没有任何气味。

崔汉倒是会出汗，但似乎因为是蛇兽人的关系，出汗量非常少。

在凯恩瞎想的时候，崔汉就吐纳着漆黑的舌头。分叉的舌尖还总在空中颤栗着收集气味。

他现在很疲惫也很不舒服，只有通过凯恩的气味才能缓解这种痛苦。就像没有副作用的镇痛剂。可以尽情沉迷在那份温暖的气味中。

蜕皮的确是很累的事。但对于肉体强悍的崔汉来说其实也不是不能忍受。只是那种倦怠感让他像冬眠的蛇一样很难清醒过来。

而对这样的崔汉来说凯恩就是这个世界里唯一接受他的，温暖的避风巷。

在那过分鲜红色泽的庇护下，他不会感到痛苦，也没有身体上的疲倦，甚至在精神上会得到难以想象的满足。

这也导致崔汉在蜕皮期间根本不想离开凯恩的身边。

作为兽人除了继承野兽的种种特性外，还可以变成真正的野兽。并且调整自己的外形大小。

所以在外时崔汉就会变成细小的黑蛇，圈在凯恩的脖子上。

而现在又是冬天，天气有些冷。因为蛇怕冷，凯恩担心崔汉会吹到冷风，在脖子上缠了几圈围巾。

柔软的黑色围巾里透不进任何的光线，崔汉靠在带有温暖体温的脖颈上。细细的感受那份融入骨血中的暖意。

变成蛇之后的他能清晰的听到大动脉鼓动的声音。那是属于人类最本能的，为了活下去而挣扎跳动的声音。

唯一会关心他的，也是他唯一会在乎的生命的声音。

崔汉这一段时间一直听着自己最喜欢的声音在温暖的脖颈上慢慢入睡。不断的吐纳着漆黑的舌头。嗅着那份属于凯恩的，过分鲜红而美好的气味。随着舌尖上感受到的浓浓的那个人的气味，让安心感充斥着内心。

他被那个人的体温包裹着，嗅着那个人温柔的气味入睡。又在那个人的体温和气味中醒来。不断的重复。

凯恩每当到了该吃饭的时间都会轻轻的抚摸毛绒围巾里漆黑的蛇脑袋。食指和中指在小小的蛇头上顺着鳞片摸两下，再小心翼翼的把黑色的脑袋带出围巾外面。

等崔汉慢慢醒来后也不会被冷到，他的身体部分还是在围巾内部享受着凯恩的体温。只有头部伸出来，无精打采的吐纳着舌头，习惯性的嗅闻那能让他安心的气味。

“要吃饭了。崔汉。”

崔汉作为兽人，在野兽化的形态下其实比起熟食更喜欢生食。而人类所食用的熟食其实有不少都因为料理和烹饪失去了部分营养。所以凯恩让家里的专业料理师弄来了不少干净的生肉。

手指拂过黑色蛇身的鳞片，上面有一层薄薄的白色，触感有些奇怪。

漆黑的蛇看上去有些呆滞而无神。

看着居然还有点可爱。

真是疯了。凯恩在心里嘲笑了自己一会后插起一块鲜嫩的生肉放到崔汉嘴边，圆润略尖的蛇吻部位吐出细黑的长舌，在闻到肉的气味后自然的张开嘴咬住肉往后拖，很快就把一块肉吞到肚子里。

崔汉特意变小的外形只有两根半的手指粗，凯恩也不知道该准备多少肉食。网上的那个蛇兽人说能吃下多少就喂多少，等蛇兽人不吃的时候就是饱了。

而爬行类的蜥蜴和蛇类所需要的热量又格外多，所以这一类的兽人反而比哺乳类兽人吃的更多（特别是在特殊生理现象时期）

结果在凯恩不间断的喂食下崔汉吃下了两公斤的肉食。最令人震惊的不是那个小小的蛇身体里居然能装下这么多东西，而是崔汉吃了这么多东西身体却没有变重。

……兽人的胃袋是什么魔法空间袋吗？

凯恩只觉得还在长身体就该多吃，并没有对这种诡异的事情（黑科技的胃）太在意。拿起温热的湿巾给崔汉擦了擦嘴边的沾上的肉的粘液。

崔汉在临近蜕皮的两天就这样在凯恩的精心照料下渡过。

就连睡觉的时候都圈在凯恩头边上，把小小的黑色蛇头搭在凯恩脖子上。

只有洗澡的时候凯恩会把他泡在温热的水里，自己在旁边洗澡。

但这时恢复原来成年大小的黑蛇会把头伸出浴缸的外面，一直焦躁不安的对着凯恩吐纳着舌头。

因为水的影响，它很难准确的闻到对方的气味。

这让它非常不安。

就算闻到了也非常淡，细微到难以察觉。这让蛇无法安心的享受温暖的水，不断的用自己的双眼看着凯恩才能缓解那份急躁和不安。

凯恩看到黑蛇不断的张嘴吐舌晃着头的样子一边觉得好笑又可爱，一边又为了尽可能的减少崔汉不安的时间，尽快的洗完。

很快凯恩洗完后就随便的擦了两下头发，开始坐在崔汉在的浴缸旁边，自己也泡进浴缸里。黑蛇很快就游过来缠在凯恩的身体上，变回成年体型后比凯恩手掌还大的蛇头靠在他的肩膀上。

凯恩一开始会觉得这样太过于亲密，但想到崔汉在蜕皮期间其实非常疲倦，并且因为是孤儿所以很没安全感。也就渐渐习惯了。

在凯恩眼里，蜕皮期间的崔汉很接近于一个没有太清晰意识的小孩子。

所以这些亲近他的行为他一直都觉得很像是小孩子粘着家人，向大人撒娇。

凯恩摸着比他拳头还大的蛇头，一边顺崔汉漆黑的蛇身。抚摸上面的鳞片。

崔汉很快就迎来了真正的蜕皮。

就在刚洗完澡之后。

凯恩马上带着他到了特地为崔汉准备的房间。里面的一角有很多巨大而粗糙的沉重物件。

凯恩知道有些身体不好的蛇很难自己蜕皮，就算蜕皮下来也是不完整，断断续续撕成无数块的。像那样的蛇就会需要有人在身边帮它蜕皮。

崔汉是非常健康的蛇，理论上来讲不需要旁人帮忙。但凯恩还是决定在旁边守着。

因为有些蛇甚至会因为无法成功蜕皮而死。

就结论上来看，凯恩的担心完全是多余的。有成年人拳头粗的黑蛇很快就蜕下了完整的皮，整个过程甚至不到两分钟。蜕皮之后凯恩马上又抱着黑蛇去浴室，把它泡在了温热的水里。

凯恩还牢记着蛇兽人刚蜕皮后会很累，这时可以多吃些食物来补充体力。

他马上起身出了浴室。期间崔汉因为看不到凯恩在哪里一直焦躁不安的晃着头寻找熟悉的身影。

凯恩很快就拿来了一大碗的生肉，看到崔汉焦急的样子还以为他饿的难受，马上就上前坐在小椅子上。崔汉也在发现凯恩后自然而然的将漆黑的脑袋靠在凯恩的肩膀上吐纳着舌头。

凯恩摸了摸蛇头，插起一块处理过的干净肉块放到崔汉嘴边。崔汉张开嘴咬住，慢慢的吞下去。

等把所有的肉块都吃完后，黑蛇露出餍足的神色靠在凯恩身上。凯恩照常拿出湿巾擦干净他嘴边沾上的，属于生肉特有的粘液和细微的油脂。

崔汉不断的吐纳着舌头。

刚蛻完皮，在肚子饱足的情况下，还嗅着最喜欢的温暖的气味。他现在的精神状态非常的好。十分满足。

凯恩也没有管自己身上被沾湿的衣服，继续抚摸着黑蛇的头至后颈。另一只手轻按着蛇的脊背，轻轻的擦洗着蛇的身体。

当天晚上崔汉也是保持着蛇的外形和凯恩一起睡的。两根手指粗的蛇在凯恩头边盘起来后头靠在凯恩脖颈边上沉沉入睡。

崔汉无论是变成成年外形还是幼崽的外形都不会有不适感，所以他其实很享受变成幼崽盘在凯恩脖子上的时间。

那之后也不会有改变。

崔汉经常会变成蛇的模样缠在凯恩身上。凯恩也逐渐习惯了崔汉的这种行为。甚至会觉得漆黑的蛇的模样挺顺眼的。

这种态度的变化其实非常暧昧，只是凯恩自己没有自觉，而崔汉并不打算告诉凯恩这份逐渐发酵的感情。

这一日也是变成蛇盘在凯恩的脖子上，吐纳着舌头，嗅着凯恩的气味。

现在已经是冬天了。他变得很怕冷。凯恩像对待蜕皮期时一样把他护在自己的脖子上，永远围着几圈厚厚的毛绒围巾。不让一丝冷风透进来。

崔汉无时无刻不在和凯恩一起。哪怕是人类外形时也总是贴在凯恩身边，环抱着凯恩的脖子跟在凯恩身后。时不时从嘴里吐出尖部分叉的漆黑舌头，每一次吐纳舌头再收回去时都会露出满足的表情，脸颊上一瞬间浮现出淡淡的黑色鳞片。

但那只是一瞬间，光打在鳞片上折射出美丽的光，下一秒又变成了和人类无异的柔软皮肤去

。

凯恩从来不会抗拒崔汉的接近。他一直牢记着蛇怕冷的特点，毫不吝啬的将自己的体温分享给崔汉。

其实如果只是单纯的怕对方冷，只要准备些能够取暖的东西就好了。热水袋也好热贴也好，方法多的是。但凯恩却选择了并不必要的一种方式。

崔汉心知肚明这之间的差异，却从未提起。

他就像一条真正的蛇一样，藏在暗处。为了不惊动对方而慢慢等待，隐忍自己的欲望。

漆黑分叉的舌头露出来，发出嘶嘶声。

他还可以等，还可以忍耐。

一切都是为了不让这个人离开自己。

蛇一样撕裂的瞳孔危险的眯起来，脸颊上还贴着那个人温暖的脖颈和过分鲜红的长发。

他还可以继续待在这里，不露出自己带有剧毒的獠牙，温顺的嗅着那个人美好的气味。

不可以贪心，现在的他只要继续这样下去就已经足够幸福了。

可所有的等待，都会有结束的那天。

他的一切忍耐，都是为了那仅有一次的，成功的机会。

闭上撕裂竖瞳的眼，蛇伸出舌头细细的嗅着自己最喜爱的香气。感受鲜红如血一样跳动的生命的气味。

总有一天他会无法压抑自己的欲望，吞噬这个人的一切。

【等到那时……………】


End file.
